Return to the Real World
by AngelK
Summary: With everything over finally, Tai and Kora have a hard time being friends again.Dedicated to Becci 'D Please R&R!
1. The Code

New Fic. I think this one's gonna turn out better. Takes place during the first season after the defeat of Apocalymon. 

Disclaimer: The usual. I made Kora and Kara and their digimon partners. But, I don't own digimon. (If u want 2 use any of them, ask me 4 permission.)

Digi-Destined:

Tai, Kora, Sora, Matt~11

Izzy, Kara, Mimi~10

Joe~12

Kari, T.K.~8

Return to the Real World

"Wow, it's an e-mail from Gennai." Izzy exclaimed. "What does it say?" Tai asked. "Hold on. He found a prophecy and needs to decode it. It's and ancient digi-code." Izzy said. "Let me try. I've decoded other stuff before." Kara suggested. "You think you can..." Izzy trailed off. He paused. Kara looked at him, full of determination. "Don't worry. I can do this." Izzy smiled. "Ok, Kara. You can give it your best shot."

Kara hooked her pink laptop up to Izzy's. Kara watched the screen uneasily. "I think I've got something." She grinned. "I uploaded this new program off the Internet. It can decode, and decipher any code that can be thought up. Let's see if it's any match for the Digi-World." Kara typed for about 15 minutes. "Got anything yet?" Sora asked, her tone was a little impatient. "I got it!" Kara exclaimed. "Ah, I see. You do use your intelligence well. It's an asset for the digi-destined. Between your intelligence combined with Izzy's knowledge. You must make a wonderful team." Gennai's voice mail said. "Well, Gennai, it seems that we can go home. There's a gate and if I have a couple of hours, well, I can locate it, and, we're homefree."

"Well, best of luck. Farewell!" Gennai logged off. "Well, I am exhausted. I either want food or a nice warm bed. Both are an even better idea." "Well, Mimi. We've got both." Kora said. "Sorta." Sora added. "Why don't we find some food? With us three, there will be no problem finding food." Colliemon, Kora's digimon, suggested. Kora smiled her first true smile, "That would be great." "Anyone else gonna come along?" Colliemon asked. "I'll come." Gomamon exclaimed. "Gatomon, you wanna come and help me catch some fish?" Rotamon, Kora's digimon asked. "Sure." Gatomon answered.

"Cabumon, are you coming?" Colliemon asked. "I'll stay. At least one of Kora's digimon should stay." "Alright." Colliemon and the other digimon in tow went off to find food. 

Mimi set up her sleeping bag and yawned. "If those digimon don't hurry up, I'll be asleep before they get back." Mimi exclaimed. "Don't worry, Mimi. I'll wake you up if you fall asleep, okay?" Palmon suggested. "Thanks. You're the best." Mimi curled up and went to sleep. T.K. yawned, "Can someone wake me up too?" "Sure, T.K. I'll wake you up. Sweet dreams." Kora smiled. "Uh huh..." T.K. closed his eyes and was asleep in a few seconds. Kari looked over at her brother. "Tai, can I go to sleep too? I feel tired. You won't have to wake me up." Kari paused. Tai looked worried for a minute. "Don't worry. I'll eat a lot for breakfast and I am **really tired**." Kari emphasized the last two words. 

"Well, alright. But you better eat a lot tomorrow." "Thanks, big brother. Good night." Kari closed her eyes and mumbled, "Tell Kora good night for me too. K'?" "Of course I will, Kari. Good night." Soon, Joe, and Izzy had fallen asleep. "This is just great. Who's gonna keep watch now?" Matt asked. "I feel kind of tired myself." Sora stated. "Oh, well, we'd better decide who is gonna keep watch." Tai said, taking charge. "I'll start. And then I'm going straight to bed." Matt grumbled. "Well, I'll take second. Then I'll have at least an hour to sleep." Sora murmured, "Good night, everyone." Sora crawled into her sleeping bag and fell asleep without another word.

"Um, I'll take third. Is that okay with you, Kora?" Tai asked, giving her a sideways glance. "I'll take fourth." "Huh?" "Oh, Kara. Thanks. I really wanted to see the sunrise." "No problem, Kora. Besides what are siblings for?" "Well, I'm ready to hit the sack. Good night, everyone." Tai yawned and

went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Kora looked at Matt. "Would you mind playing your harmonica? It helps me sleep better." Kora asked Matt sweetly. "Um..." He looked at Kara, who probably needed peace and quiet. "Uh, Kara? Is it..." "Sure, Matt. The song might help me stay awake." Matt took out his harmonica and began to play. Kora walked to her sleeping bag and lay down and drifted off to sleep within minutes. 

The digimon were snoring. Matt stopped and Kara continued to type. Matt sat and soon the digimon who had went for food had come back, their arms full, and Colliemon was dragging a enormous leaf behind him packed with food. "Everyone's asleep." Gatomon said. Gomamon grunted, "So you mean we carried all this food and hurried to find everyone asleep!" "Shh! They are trying to sleep, you know." Rotamon said. "Hey, you guys. I could sure use some food." Matt said. "Oh, well, here is some food to hold you over." Gomamon gave him two fish. Matt put them on sticks, and placed them so the fire would roast them. 

After Matt had eaten, he had an hour before he had to wake Sora. It was amazing that Matt had already been on watch for and hour. He looked at Kara, who was typing furiously. Her face showed no change in expression. Finally, Matt began to play his harmonica again. Gabumon had eaten his own share of fish and listened to Matt play.

An hour later, Sora and Biyomon had just started on watch. This continued, with each new person on guard. Finally, Kora woke up and took her place at watch. Kara hadn't slept at all. Finally, Kora told her to sleep for at least a half of an hour. Kara reluctantly agreed and was only asleep for 20 minutes when she woke up and said she was too close to decoding the prophecy to sleep. Kora shook her head at her stubborn sister. For one thing, her sister was one tough cookie. If she was gonna finish something, she would. She had brains and endurance. 

Kora had finished sketching a picture of Kara and the sunrise in the background when all of a sudden, Kara shrieked with delight. "I got it!" "What?" Kora stood up. "Let me see." Kora exclaimed. Kora read silently to herself. "You did it." Kora exclaimed, hugging her sister in the process. "Now, I'm tired. If you'll excuse me, that activity was a bit draining. Wake me up for lunch." With that, Kara went to her sleeping bag and fell asleep. Kora smiled a small smile. "Good job, little sister. I've got to hand it to you, you sure are one smart and one tough cookie."

***

"Good morning, children. I hear that Kara cracked the code?" Gennai asked. "Yep, she did." Kora grinned widely. "Well, it says the gate can be found a small distance from your location, children. But you have only got two days to get there. Because, if you don't, the gate will close and you'll be in Digiworld forever." "Don't worry, Gennai. We'll get there in no time." "Be warned, digi-destined, there are enemies along the way. I'll meet you there in only two days. Good-bye!' Gennai logged off of the Internet.

This is part one. I hope you enjoyed. Please R & R! ~Angel13


	2. Dragonmon and the Gate

Hi everyone. Please R & E (read and enjoy). Thanx!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If i did, there'd be some changes. ;) 

Read and review!

The Gate to the Home

"We're nearing the gate, everyone." Kara exclaimed. "Just a little further, guys." Izzy called. "ROAR!!!" A black dragon type digimon with huge leathery wings. "Eww, what is that thing?" Mimi screamed. "I'll tell you in just a sec." Kara typed furiously on her laptop, and opened the Digimon Analyzer. "That's Dragonmon. He's the Keeper of the Gates. His attack is Flaming Blaze, which is like a fiery hell. He uses fire, and lava to destroy everything." 

"So, you want to get through the gate to another world?" Dragonmon snarled. Tai was ready to jump in with a sarcastic remark. "You...." Tai growled. Kara walked past him, throwing off his train of thought. "Well, yes. We'd like to get through. But only if you let us." Kara said diplomatically. "You seem like an agreeable girl." Dragonmon commented, "Tell me. What is the reason of leaving this beautiful paradise?" Dragonmon asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

Kara bit her lip. "Um, you see..." "We want to get home, you big brute. And move or we'll move you!" Mimi shouted. "Mimi!" Sora said, scolding the girl about her outburst. "I don't care, Sora. He's the thing that stands between our home and us. So move, you flying piece of leather." Mimi shouted. "Stop it, Mimi. He's gonna get angry." Palmon pleaded. "I don't care!" "You rude little girl!" He pointed a gnarled finger. "You listen here, you snobby little girl. I hold the key to the gate." "No, please, we don't want any trouble." Kara said quickly. "Flaming Blaze!" "Kara, look out." Her partner, Gemimon, shouted. Kara stood defiantly. "Kara, get out of there. He'll kill you." Kora shouted. Kara said, "I just wanna talk." Dragonmon stopped. "Oh, sorry. I've got a bit of a temper. Please, tell me what the purpose is of getting you through the gate." 

Mimi opened her mouth. Kora hissed, "Be quiet, Mimi." "Well, you see, our world is one we need to get through. Our families and our normal lives are waiting for us. So, if we don't go through.." Kara's tears began to form in her eyes. "We just want to get home. You have to understand." Kara begged. Dragonmon reached towards Kara. Gemimon jumped in front of him. "Don't come any closer, you," she shouted. "Don't worry." Dragonmon said. He picked Kara up in his hands. "You are a smart child." Kara smiled. "You must be one of the digidestined. All of you must be. I should've realized that before." "Why, yes we are." "You must be the one with the Crest of Intelligence." "Yes, you're right again." Kara replied. "Ah, a friend, Leomon, told me about you." "You know Leomon?" Joe asked. "Indeed." "Do you know my name?" "Yes, I've heard of your diplomacy. You are Little Kara." "Um, drop the Little and that's me." He set her gently on the ground. Kara asked, "Will you let us through?" "Of course." "Wait. Hold on, you guys." Matt said. "What?" Tai asked. ""Don't we have to wait for Gennai?" T.K. asked. "Yeah. Right, Izzy?" Kari asked. "Right. Now, if you all would wait a few seconds. He's on his way." "Sorry. We forgot. It's just we wanna get home." Kora said. "Well, hello there." "It's Gennai," they all called together. 

Okay. The next part is coming. Email me at gemini_18249@yahoo.com with flames, comments. Or you could just review. I hope you liked it. Until next time~angel13 


	3. The Sacrifice

Hi every1! I'm back and my fic continues. 2 favors~1. R & E and 2. Review!

That would be so great. Email me at gemini_18249@yahoo.com. I hope u like!

Returning Without Him

Gennai came up to the digidestined. "Well, you've met Dragonmon?" "Yes, Gennai. The little diplomat here convinced me to open the gate." Kara blushed. "Well, let's go then." Mimi said. "Well, this is goodbye then." Matt said. "Oh, yeah..." Mimi trailed. The digidestined and digimon went off together with their own partners. The children say their goodbyes but just as Mimi is about to say goodbye, Palmon disappears into the forest. "Children, are you ready to go home?" "No, Gennai!" Mimi howled. "What's the problem?" "Palmon has run away." Agumon explained. "Why'd she run away without even saying goodbye and we'll probably never see each other again." Mimi sobbed. "Please, don't cry, Mimi." Kora said, rubbing her back comfortingly. 

"Well, children, it's time for you to go," Gennai apologetically, "I'm very sorry, Mimi, but the portal will wait no longer. The link between your world and ours is beginning to change and you may never visit here again. Just to be safe, I want you to board this vehicle. It'll make it through the gate and will disintegrate after it enters the Real World." Gennai explained. Izzy walked up to the vehicle. "It doesn't look like it can last that long." Izzy said, examining it. 

"Well, I was planning on making some adjustments." Gennai said rather sheepishly. "So you're sending us in tin thingie that could like self-destruct before we get to Earth?" Mimi asked, gulping back sobs. "GENNAI!" Tai exclaimed. "Well, it'll make it through." Gennai said. "Well, I want to take a look at it." Izzy and Kara began to examine it through Kara's mechanics program. "Gennai's actually right." Kara concluded. "Not to be a downer, but this hunk of tin can actually get you all home safely?" Dragonmon asked, looking at it skeptically. 

"Yes," Kara said, "Wait, Gennai. It can only hold 9 people at the all time max." "Wait a minute, children. I believe you have enough time for two trips." "You think?" Kora asked, her voice full of doubt. "Well, it can't be certain." Gennai said softly. "No, then one of us may stay behind here, forever?" Kari asked. "Yes, my dear. I am very sorry." "Well, who'll stay behind if you don't have enough time?" Gennai asked. 

Tai stepped forward. "I'll stay here." "No, I won't let you." Kora exclaimed. Kari hugged Tai and began to sob. "No, you've got to stay with us." 

"Kari, look. I'm the leader. I was born to do this. It's the only way." "Wait, Gennai, there has to be a way. Even if there isn't, I'll stay behind." Kora said. "Me too." Kari exclaimed. "No, you're both going back." "No, Tai. For once, stop being so stubborn." Kora exclaimed defiantly. "You will go. I won't allow you to stay." "MIMI!" "Oh, Palmon! You came to say goodbye before I leave." "Oh, Mimi. I love you and I will never forget you." "Oh, Palmon, I love you too." "Get in, all of you." Dragonmon said. "C'mon, Tai." Kora grabbed his hand. "Kora, I can't." "Please," Kora pleaded. Kora's eyes began to fill with tears. "Alright. I know when you set your mind on something, there's nothing I can do." She began to walk towards the vehicle but stopped. 

Kora turned and ran back towards Tai and hugged him. "I love you," Kora whispered. "I love you too." Tai replied. Kora and Tai kissed passionately. Kora placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned his weight on it. "Promise me something, Tai." "Okay." "Promise me, no matter what, you and I will be together." "But, I can't.." Kora interrupted by shaking her head vigorously. "Please, Tai. Do it for me." 

"Okay, I promise." He kissed her forehead, sealing the promise. "Okay. Now, I know that I will find you. No Digiworld has the power to stop me." Kora said. She kissed his forehead back as in returning the affection. "Do me a favor, Kor?" "Yes?" "Take care of Kari and tell Matt to take care of you and Sora for me." "Alright." "Well, bye..." "You mean for now." Kora said and giggled. She walked away and called over her shoulder, "Bye, goggles. Take care of the digiworld until we can come back." Tai grinned. "I will." he said and waved. 

They boarded the vehicle and Kari hugged Kora tightly and the vehicle began to lift off. Kora talks with Matt and Matt gives Tai a thumbs up sign. Kora blows him a kiss and he blows her one back. The vehicle disappears into the gate and Dragonmon closes it.

~TBC~

Cliffhanger. Will Tai ever see the others again? Remember R & R! 


	4. Forgotten

Hi! This is kinda sad. Tai doesn't remember his friends at all. The uniforms are like the ones of Season 2.

Lost Memories

__

Dear Diary, 

It's been a couple years since we left Digiworld...and Tai. Today's the first day of me being a junior. I'm 16 and today isn't probably gonna being anything new. I'll see all of my friends, just some new teachers, new students, and a new locker. New classes (meaning lots of homework), and hopefully, some new friends. Ok, seriously, I think Sora is right about me. I'm way too optimistic. Well, I'm off to school with my uniform on. The usual green old uniform. Well, my alarm went off for my usual time to go to the flower shop for early customers and that means it's time for school.

Until later 

~Kora

Kora Takenoachi closed her diary and put it among her other books. Kora, her sister, Kara, and their cousin, Sora were starting their first day back at Odaiba High. Sora was a junior and Kara was a sophomore. Kora went into the kitchen of their small apartment of the Takenouchi/Takenoachi household. No one was awake and Kora slipped down to the shop after packing her lunch. 

The silence was deafening as Kora opened the flower shop and sat behind the counter, her backpack on the floor and seated herself in a chair and was finishing her novel when the door opened. "Hi, Kora." Kari Kamiya said. Kari was starting at Odaiba Junior High as a 7th grader. "Hi, Kari. You ready?" "Duh, that's why I'm here." Kora smiled. Kari and her were ultra close and had walked to school since like forever. "Hold on, I've got to yell upstairs that I'm leaving." Kora ran upstairs and Kara and Sora were just coming into the kitchen in their uniforms. "Guys, I'll see you in school." 

Kora and Kari walked to school and Kora left Kari off at the gate, which was the entrance to the school. Kora went another block to her own school and went straight to her old locker from last year. The new lockers and combinations were found in the slit of your old locker. She went to the first floor and found her locker, 1317. She put in her combination and opened the locker, which contained her books and her schedule. She took out her first period books for her class, and slammed the locker. By this time, more kids were arriving and Kora went to her homeroom. Her friend, Leila Akihabara was talking with another close friend, Matt Ishida. (The homerooms chosen on the first day of 9th grade and you could move to different homerooms where some friends were and that's where you'd stay until the end of 12th grade). Kora set her books on a desk next to Leila's. 

"Hi, Matt." Kora said brightly. "Oh, Kora, hi." Matt grinned. "Hi!" Leila exclaimed. Leila's parents were divorced and Leila spent her summers in another part of Japan with her mother. "Well, see you later, Matt." Leila said and Kora and Leila sat down to chat. "So, how was your summer?" Kora asked her friend excitedly. "Usual, not too great." Leila said, sighing, "You've got to visit next summer. I'm so bored there." As they talked, their homeroom was beginning to fill up. The bell let out its ring and their teacher walked in. "Settle down, all of you." The teacher was Mr. Hotrei and took attendance. "I've got an announcement; there will be a new student. He may be arriving a bit late. Kora Takenoachi, will you show him around? He's in all of your classes." "Yes, Mr. Hotrei." Kora replied. 

"You've got a job on the first day." Leila whispered. "Well, the new student's in the main office. Will you get him, please, Kora?" "Yes, sir." Kora went down the hallways and into the office. "Hi. I'm here for the new student." Kora told the secretary. "He's in the principal's office. Oh, there he is." "...I'm glad you have interest in the soccer team. We can use a fine young man like you. Please talk with Coach Falucci. Oh, here's one of our students who will be your guide. If you have any questions, she's the one to go to." The principal said. "Hi, I'm Kora. It's very nice to meet you...?" "Oh, this is Taichi Kamiya." Tai held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kora. I'm glad I've got someone to show me around." Kora was in shock. This was Tai. She should've known. He had the biggest hair she'd seen but he didn't even seem to recognize her.

Kora led Tai down the hallway. "Well, you'll be in my homeroom and we have all the same classes." Kora said, hoping to get some response. "Oh, that's nice." Tai had certainly lost his ability of talking-completely. "Well, I hope you like it here. The bell's gonna ring soon. Your locker number is?" "It's 1318." "Oh, that's neat, We've got lockers next to one another. Um, here it is." "Ok, well, I'll see you later."

Kora quickly walked to her homeroom and the bell rang with it's sharp sound. Kora stopped to talk with Matt and Sora. "So, what's the new kid's name?" "It's Tai." "What?" "You're kidding!" Matt said. They froze, Tai was there, leaning against his locker, talking to Leila. "Well, I'll see you then." Leila said, giving Tai's hand a squeeze. Later at lunch, Kora was sitting with Leila. "Leila, what were you talking to Tai about?" "Oh, that cutie. He and I are going for a bite after school. He's major friendly." "Uh huh." Kora stared at her lunch glumly and looked up to see Tai surrounded by some kids.

He spotted them and came over. "Hey, Kora, Leila." He said, grinning. "Hi, Tai." Leila exclaimed and Kora echoed the greeting. Suddenly, this didn't feel right. Tai was being cold to his friends, after what Sora had explained in their History class. Tai hadn't said a word to her nor Matt. "Hello, Earth to Kora!" "Don't mind her, Tai. She's a bit of a space case especially on her first day." Leila explained and Tai laughed, "I'm like that too." Kora snapped back, "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." "That's okay. It wasn't interesting anyway." Tai assured her. "Well, I've got to go." Kora stood up quickly and discarded her lunch in the trash. 

She went to the library where Izzy Izumi was waiting for her. "Thanks for meeting with me, Izzy." "Well, I got your note. You look upset. You okay?" Kora shook her head vigorously. "Not really. Tai is back and doesn't seem to remember any of us." "This sounds serious. I'll email Gennai. Let's go to the computer lab." Kora and Izzy went to the computer room and Izzy got online. "Well, Gennai said the gate had finally opened to Odaiba, which it hasn't for a couple of years. Tai had been able to return to earth but not Japan. Tai's memory might have been a bit damaged with the traveling and all." Izzy read off the screen. "So, he's not likely to remember any of us?" "Nope. Which is a total shutdown. Kari will be so bummed." "Oh, I better email her." Kora turned on her hand held pc and sent Kari an email, explaining the whole situation. 

Kari was at lunch and had already sent a reply. She said her parents had emailed her and had said how Tai had come home but didn't know he had a sister. "Well, it's up to all of us to help him remember us as his friends." Kora declared. _At least, I hope._ "You sure are optimistic on this situation." Izzy said. "Well, sometimes, I just do that. You kinda get used to keeping your feelings inside and I've always been known as, well, happy. Not ditzy, just pleasant. I guess that stage never left me." Kora sighed softly. "Well, thanks, Izzy." Kora gave the boy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, sending the boy into a blushing state. "I'll see you. Are you walking with Kara?" "Yeah. She's coming for dinner." "I think it's great you two hooked up." "Well, after all the digital years, I kinda guess I fell in love like you did with Tai and Matt did with...I believe there's a link, it'd be prodigious to actually figure it out..." "Hey, before you go into computer mode, I'll make my exit. See you!" Kora ran down the hall and went to her classroom. Tai was sitting staring into space. "Hey there. What's up?" "Not too much." Tai said, dazed slightly.

Suddenly, Leila came bouncing in, happier than usual. Tai blushed. Leila and he kissed quickly. Kora's eyes slowly watered. She ran out quickly before anyone could see her tears.

~TBC~

What's this? Another cliffhanger. I turned Tai into a bit of a bad guy(please don't flame!) Should I start a new fic? If so, on who and what? Review and put your suggestion there. Well, until then(or until I post another chapter), ~angel13


	5. Depression Deepening

Hi ya! Next part! Last time~ Tai doesn't remember any of his friends after his return to the real world. Also, the new digidestined who appear in season 2 are here (but haven't defeated the Digimon Emperor). I'm open to suggestions for a new fic. Got one? Email me or R & R and put it in your review. Disclaimer: Digimon don't belong to me but the characters born in MY imagination are mine. Onward~  


The Problem

Kora sat on the counter in the girl's bathroom, crying her eyes out. Then, Mimi Tachikawa walked in. "Oh, Kora." Mimi rushed over to her. "Are you alright?" Kora said nothing and continued to cry. "Tell me what's wrong?" "Oh, Mimi. Tai's back and he doesn't remember any of us..." Kora explained the whole story. Mimi's mouth gaped open in shock. "Oh, Kora, please don't cry. Besides, it's just a boy. There are plenty of boys who'd got out with you." Mimi soothed, in an attempt to console the crying girl. Kora pulled back sharply. "You don't understand! Mimi, you don't remember what he said to me!"

__

Flashback

"Promise me something, Tai." "Okay." "Promise me, no matter what, you and I will be together." "But, I can't.." Kora interrupted by shaking her head vigorously. "Please, Tai. Do it for me." 

"Okay, I promise." He kissed her forehead, sealing the promise. 

End Flashback

"I remember. But..." "No, he said he wouldn't forget me and he lied." "No, Kora. It just happened. He never meant to hurt you. Tai's a good person even though he acts stubborn." Mimi said. Kora shook her head and tears formed in her eyes. "No, No!" Kora shouted and ran down the hall. She went to her classroom and told her teacher she was going home and she left. She couldn't stand to see Tai and Leila. Ever again.

Kora trudged home, her thoughts weighing her down. "Hey there!" Kora whirled. Davis Montomiya was waving at her. "Hey, Davis! What are you doing out of school?" "I wasn't feeling good. And Demiveemon seems to be sick. So I decided to go home." Davis was smiling when he looked at Kora's tear stained face. "Hey, are you okay?" "Uh, not really." "Well, what's wrong?" "Um, can we talk somewhere?" "Sure. Park okay?" "Okay."

Davis and Kora walked to the park. "Well, what's wrong?" "It's a long story." Demiveemon came out of Davis's backpack and sat on Kora's lap. "Hi, Kora. How are you?" "I'm okay, Demiveemon. Are you okay?" "I'm feeling better. Have you got any food?" "Uh, let me check." Kora opened her backpack. "Go in and see." "Alright." Demiveemon jumped in and disappeared. Kora told Davis about Tai and everything. 

"That's sad." "Tell me about it." Kora sighed. Demiveemon popped out with his mouth full. "Hey, what you find?" "Chocolate!" "Kora, it'll be okay." "No!" Kora jumped up. "Davis, you're just like all the rest. I just wanna be left alone! Why can't anyone understand me!" Kora ran away, sobbing. Davis was left standing with Demiveemon. "Davis, why'd Kora run away?" "I guess her and Tai share a special friendship or something." "Can we go home?" "Sure, buddy."

Kora stayed in her room for the rest of the night, sobbing. Sora and Kara tried to even talk to her and she wouldn't let them in. It had been about two weeks, and Kora hadn't eaten and always came home after her practices and locked herself in her room. "Kora, supper." "Kora?" Her aunt knocked on the door. "Kora, please come and eat your dinner. I'm worried. "I'm not hungry." "Kari's here. She wants to talk to you." "Ok." 

Kari came in and sat at Kora's desk. "Why no lights on?" Kari asked. "I just like the dark." Kora said, and Kari flicked on the desk lamp. Kora's face was visible and her eyes were red and puffy with hints of tears. "You've got to stop this." Kari said, "You'll end up dead, or worse." "He promised." "I know, Kora. But you're being more stubborn than Tai even. It's scary. You're the most logical and understanding person. Why won't you forgive him?" "Because." "Well, I'm gonna be coming regularly from now on." Kari walked to the door. "You know, Tai wanted to know why you're so upset." "Well, he should know." 

Kari sighed. "How bout tomorrow will be a girl's night. Just you and me like old times." Kora shrugged. "I guess that'd be okay." "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

~TBC~

Ok. Kora is deepening into depression(duh!) How could Tai be so mean? And her friend Leila too? O well, chapters ahead don't look sunny for ne1. (Even Tai) Plz don't flame. Also, Tai is one of my favorite anime characters.


	6. Tai's Thoughts

The next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Only characters that were never heard on TV are mine. Please R & R!

Tai's Thoughts

"Hi, Kora. C'mon in." Kari gestured with her hands for Kora to come in. Kora stood uncomfortably in the doorway of the Kamiya apartment. Kora slipped off her shoes and followed Kari. She deposited her things on the floor. Kora looked around worriedly. "He's not here." Kari said, easing Kora's mind. 

Kora sat on the floor and Kari told her pizza would be there soon. "You know, Tai likes Leila." Kari said. Kora's eyes were filled with tears. "You think I don't know that?" Kora sobbed, "You think it doesn't kill me inside to watch them together? Why do you think I'm dying? My life is deteriorating and there's not a thing anyone can do." "Don't...don't talk like that." "Like what?" Kora said sarcastically.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Kari?" "Uh, yeah, Tai?" "Liar!" Kora hissed, "I'm out of here." Kora grabbed her stuff and didn't notice her bracelet slip off and land outside the bedroom door. "Thanks, Kari." Kora slammed the door as she left. and Kari sighed. "Hey, is there something wrong with Kora, Kari?" Kari sighed loudly and closed her door, leaving Tai in front of her closed bedroom door with a confused look on his face. 

A gleam of gold caught his eyes and he picked up a bracelet. He turned it over in his hands and read what it said. _Love forever, Taichi Kamiya_. Tai shook his head in disbelief. "What in the world... Hey, Kari?" "Yeah." "Did I have a crush on Kora?" "Why don't you think about that?" Kari went back to her room and the door clicked shut behind her. Tai grabbed his jacket and walked outside. 

***

Kora sat on the bench staring at the star filled sky. "Why did he have to forget us?" Kora sobbed. "Hey there." "Oh." "Kora, is this bracelet yours?" Kora took the bracelet from him and stuffed it into her pocket. Kora wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "Thanks for the bracelet." "Your welcome. I'll see you later." "Uh-huh. Bye!" Tai walked away quietly and Kora burst back into tears. 

Tai walked back home, thoughts filling his mind. _I wonder, do I have some past life that I don't remember? That bracelet must've been from me but when? I wish I remembered some of my friends. The past couple of years that I spent in Digiworld are a blank. Why is it that I can't remember anything? It's like everything I remember in Digiworld, something is missing. There must've been people with me. I need more time. Maybe Kari will know._

~TBC~

Ok. What should my next fic be about or should I just continue with this one? Email me with any new ideas. ~angel13


	7. Memories Past

Next part. Poor Tai! No memories. Maybe Kari will know what to do....

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Only characters that aren't on TV are mine. 

Forgotten Past

"Kari?" "Yeah?" "Look, I want to know everything that happened in Digiworld." "Um, like what?" "The people with you and me." "Let me think. The digidestined that went there first were you, Kora Takenoachi, her sister, Kara, their cousin, Sora Takenouchi, and me. There was Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.K. Takashi, Matt Ishida, and Izzy Izumi. Then, about four or five years later, T.K., Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Davis Montomiya, and me went back. Our digimon are here and well, the story from there..." "Thanks." "I'm going to bed. Good night, big brother." Kari said softly, padding back to her room.

Tai went into his room and laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't get it. I never felt more lost." His digivice was glowing slightly, when suddenly; a light poured out of his digivice, causing everything to go black. Tai opened his eyes slowly. _Where am I? I'm floating. What's going on? _Tai was floating in a white void and the symbol of his crest of courage floated above him. He floated towards it and reached out his fingers towards the symbol. _What's happening?!_ Tai was sucked into the symbol as if it was a portal. 

Tai opened his eyes. "What the hell..." He looked around. _I'm back at the one summer camp. There I am getting sucked into Digiworld with seven other kids. Look, there's Koromon! Hey, it's another time. Agumon digivolved to MetalGreymon and we landed back in Real World. Look, there's when we met Kora and her sister and were sucked back to Digiworld. Hey, that's Myotismon's castle and we just went through the gate. Hey, it's Gatomon and Kari's the eigth child. VenomMyotismon is destroyed by our crest power and MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. Hey, the four Dark Masters, each getting defeated. Hey, Apocalymon is being destroyed. Look, there are all of us. They're going back to Real World. Kora...I don't remember..._

Tai was standing outside of the courage symbol. "Why can't I remember my friends, the digidestined?" Tai began to cry, "It's not fair. I am supposed to remember Kora and the others forever. It's all just a blank to me." Tai thought hard. Their faces seemed to go through his mind but he couldn't remember what they were like. "Someone help me remember! I just want to know them like I used to." Tai shouted. _"Tai?"_ A beautiful angel floated in front of him. "Who are you?" "My name is..."

Hey, how is it? R & R! Next chapter might be up tomorrow. ~angel13


	8. Angel Revealed

Hi! I just finished sending a letter to my cousin in Australia. *sigh* and I walked the valley near my house. -_-. *tired* Neway, the usual disclaimer: I don't own digimon. The characters that were made up just happen to be mine. *hehe*

Angel Revealed

"Who are you?" "Why, Tai. I'm surprised. You don't even recognize your old friend?" "Oh, Angelwomon. It's been a long time." "Yes, indeed. I just want to know, how are the digidestined?" "Um...I seem to have forgotten them..." "Tai! How could you have done that?" "Well, I don't remember them. My memories of Kari came back. The others are a bit fuzzy but I know them. At least, I think I do. But, I don't remember Kora." 

"I see." Angelwomon laid a hand on his shoulder and a rush of memories filled his mind but not one of Kora. "I now remember everyone perfectly. Thanks, but..." "None of Kora?" "None." Tai sighed. "Talk with the others. Slowly, you'll remember memories of Kora that were lost to you. Farewell!" "Yeah. Bye!" 

Tai woke up to see sunshine pouring through the window. He glanced at his alarm clock, 9:39 am. "Better get up. Hey, maybe someone's in chat. I can ask them about Kora." 

Welcome to Chat Room8973. You are logged on as SSSWNA. 

SSWNA has entered chatroom. 

SSWNA: Is ne1 here?

TennisSuperStar18:Hi! um...who is this?

SSWNA: Tai. And this is?

TennisSuperStar18: Sora. What do the letters stand for?

SSWNA: Uh, when everyone gets here....

TennisSuperStar18: Is there something missing? What do you mean everyone?

SSWNA: What do you mean? I have a feeling the digidestined are gonna be here. 

TennisSuperStar18: oic. Hey, here comes everyone.

ComputerGenius01 has entered. ComputerGal001 has logged on. ComputerGenius02 has entered. Doctor JK has entered. KutieKari had entered. BB* has entered. TWRS has entered. SS* has entered. Krazy4Boyz has entered. PJKendoBoy has entered. 

ComputerGenius01, ComputerGal001, ComputerGenius02, Doctor JK, KutieKari, BB*, TWRS, SS*, Krazy4Boyz, PJKenbodBoy: Hi!

TennisSuperStar18, SSWNA: Hello!

ComputerGal001: Hi everyone. Um, can I guess with my intelligence who everyone is? ^_~ *winks*

SS*: G/A!

ComputerGal001: Let's see. SS*= Davis. BB* is T.K. Doctor JK= Doctor Joe Kido, ComputerGenius01= Izzy. ComputerGenius02= Ken. TWRS= Teenage Wolves Rock Star= Matt. TennisSuperStar18 is Sora (Duh!), KutieKari is...Duh! Krazy4Boyz is Yolei, and PJKendoBoy= Prune Juice Kendo Boy=Cody. Who is SSWNA?

TennisSuperStar18: Am I that obvious?

KutieKari: Yep. 

TennisSuperStar18: :o icicic

SSWNA: It's Tai. SSWNA is Soccer Star Who Needs Answers

TWRS: We should've known.

KutieKari: Is Kora mad?

ComputerGal001: She was so mad I thought I'd hear her shouts echoing through the whole apartment complex.

Krazy4Boyz: Ouch...

Doctor JK: Sorry I can't stay. Test and junk. Mimi is supposed to call me. *Bring* There's my cell. g2g!

ComputerGenius02: Yolei, wanna go for ice cream sundaes? I'll buy!

Krazy4Boyz: K!

KutieKari: Wait, Davis and I'll double. Meet'cha in 10.

SS*, Krazy4Boyz, ComputerGenius02, KutieKari have logged off.

SSWNA: Whoa, Kari, slow down! You think she was being chased by Piedmon!

TWRS: hehehe NEWAY-what do u need answers on, Tai?

SSWNA: Well, Kora.

SCWIHABD as logged on.

SCWIHABD: I kno. This isn't my usual s/n. And it's SoccerChicWhoIsHavingABadDay. Who is SSWNA? Wait, Tai. I'm not talking 2 u! 

SCWIHABD has logged off. 

TennisSuperStar18: Oh, Tai! She's starting to throw sumthin. *Smash!* Uh, that just crashed into my wall. brb!

ComputerGal001: Tai, only one thing I've got that's impt. to your relationship. You loved Kora. Remember. K, g2g. Izzy, meet me @ the Electronics Equip. in 10, k? 

ComputerGenius01: Gotcha! Tai, Gennai sent me an email. He said you need to focus all of your powers on remembering Kora. Good Luck!

ComputerGal001, ComputerGenius01 have logged off.

SSWNA: Thanx, Iz!

TWRS: Well, good luck, buddy. I'll call you. Since you remember everything now. Cya!

TWRS has logged off.

BB*: Tai, Kora and you were close. Like really. You guys have got so many memories...

SSWNA: Figures. The person I'm supposed to love the most I forgot. 

TennisSuperStar18: I'm back. Kora is sitting in her room, sobbing. 

SSWNA: Should I call her?

BB*: Let it blow over.

TennisSuperStar18: Call her. She's having a hysteric fit. I neva saw her like this.

SSWNA: ok. Thanx. TTYL!

BB*: If you make it. hehe

SSWNA: Thanx TM.

BB*: Hey, you sound like Davis when he's mad!

TennisSuperStar18: lol.

SSWNA: ha-ha. TTYL!

SSWNA, BB*, TennisSoccerStar18 have logged off.

Tai shut off his computer and picked up the phone. He dialed Kora's number. "Hello, Kora." "Hi, it's Tai." "Yes?" "Uh, I'm calling to tell you I'm sorry." "Well, thanks for apologizing. I've got to go anyway. I'll see you." "Wait, Kora!" "Bye." The line clicked and Tai was left holding the phone dumbfounded.

Wow! Like my lil chat? I'm gonna write another chapter soon. 


	9. Flashbacks and Memories

Next chapter. This is dedicated to Becci 'D who gave me the idea. 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I only own my characters that aren't in digmon.

Flashbacks of Another Time

Tai was sleeping. Earlier, Kora had hung up on him so fast, he didn't even remember saying hello. He dreamt of his times in Digiworld when the others had gone home. He remembered everything so clearly... his days alone and when he was with his friends from London and Los Angeles.

__

It was a sunny day. It was the first day without his friends. Gennai had given him the choice of staying with him or just going out on his own. Tai wanted to go out on his own. Gennai agreed and gave Tai a device so they could contact one another. Tai wondered through Digiworld and met many new friends... He met Angelwomon, a kind digimon who became a close friend and was one of the first digimon to find and open a gate to the Real World. The only problem was it wasn't opened to Japan. It led to London, England. 

Tai had remained there and made a lot of new friends. He went to school and learned to speak English. A really weird language but one that he'd picked up with ease. He was able to visit the Digiworld often and liked being able to learn something new. Then, one day when he was visiting Digiworld, the gate closed. He was trapped again. 

Tai had stayed in Digiworld for about 2 years. That's when Rotamon, Cabumon, and Colliemon had found a gate leading to the United States of America. The gate had opened right outside of Los Angeles, California. There, he spoke English well and picked up the casual way that Americans speak. Then, he was pulled back to Digiworld. Finally, a year later, Gennai had located a gate that led to his hometown, Odaiba, Japan. 

"Tai, I'm pleased to tell you that there are new digidestined who are taking on the Digimon Emperor. This now gives us access to the gate and your home." Tai couldn't have been happier when Gennai told him that. But, he didn't remember the friends he had there. All he knew was his family was there and he hadn't seen them for at least 5 years. They must've thought he'd died or something. He remembered seeing 6 kids come to Digiworld. Kids he didn't know and didn't remember. 

Still, him going home was a dream come true. When, he got there, he barely remembered how to speak Japanese. Gennai had told him his memory had been damaged over the course of being in Digiworld for 5 years and going between worlds. But, Tai didn't believe him. His memory was perfectly intact, at least, that's what he thought.

When he got to Odaiba, it felt different. As he walked the familiar streets, something was missing. Like, no one was there that he remembered except his parents. When he walked to the apartment, it was just like when he was there with Koromon. He'd even traveled there as a spirit, using Angelwomon's power. But, now, it felt like he didn't even belong there. "Well, here goes nothing." Tai pushed the door open and his parents were sitting at the table, talking.

"Tai?" "Yeah, Mom, it's me." "Oh, my goodness, sweetheart. It's been so long since Kari told us you'd stayed in Digiworld." "Kari? Who's that?" I swear, my mom almost burst into tears right then. "Son, you don't remember Kari?" "Why do you want to know if I know some Kari girl?" Right then, my mom began crying and ran to her bedroom. My dad's expression was sad to even look at. "Well, Tai. We'd better get you started at Odaiba High School. You'll see Matt, Sora, Kora, Izzy, and all of your friends." My dad told me. "That's great, Dad." 

I actually had no memory of these "friends." "That's just great." I repeated. "I'll get you a uniform and you can get used to everything. Okay?" " Great. Just give it to me later." I walked down the hall and saw a bedroom with a picture of a pretty brunette and a brown-haired boy. The boy's hair was tinted with a dark reddish crimson and the girl had a digital camera around her neck. He fingered the picture softly. "Tai, I see you found your way into Kari's room. Isn't that picture great. That's her and Davis Montomiya, a friend of hers." "Oh, I see." I mumbled. 

I went into my room. This was a place I'd remembered like crystal. It had a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of a bunch of unfamiliar faces. He saw "Kari's" face and at least 12 other people. It seemed new because it included Davis Montomiya's face as well. I just didn't remember. All I did was get my uniform and head off to school the next day.

He remembered talking with the principle and the principle placed him in top classes. Then, I saw Kora. Her beautiful face standing out. She welcomed me and I had no idea who she was. She knew me though because she was disappointed when I didn't even recognize her. Then. later she ran from the classroom, tears filling her eyes.

The days in Digiworld were lonely ones. Talking with only digimon was depressing. I had no human friends there. Even though some were human-like, it just wasn't the same. Sure, I made friends in Real World but only for a limited time. As I walked around, I met more digimon then you can count. They were always friendly. Then again, so was I. 

Back on Earth is difficult to adjust to. It was so laid-back in Digiworld. Now, I am always doing something...I've got to focus on everything and remember Kora. I've just got to. I know that she would die to have me remember.

Tai drowsily opened his eyes. His crest was glowing from its spot on his nightstand. His digivice was glowing next to it. He reached towards the crest and when the tip of one finger touched it, it felt like his body was thrown back in time at the speed of light. He seemed to be going somewhere. It must've been his mind going back. He saw things...memories... It was an eternity of thoughts, and memories flowing through his mind like after a river broke through a dam.

Kora was there with him everywhere. He just needed to remember everything before he could return to his normal life. The one he had before the DigiWorld. The one he was desperately trying to remember. _Please, let me _remember_._

~TBC~

I know that ending wasn't the best but o well. The next part will be about Tai's remembering things. Until then~ angel13


	10. Down Memory Lane

Next chapter! Thanx Becci 'D who gave me da idea so now I'm on track. (at least i think!) This is dedicated to you, Becci 'D! Happy Easter everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Yet, I own characters that I derived for the theme of digimon. (I have no clue about what I just said.) Onto the fic~ R&R!

Going Down Memory Lane

Tai sat in a void of memories replaying over and over again. "Kora?" Tai asked. "Yes?" A voice answered. "Is that you?" "Why, yes, it's me. At least, a form of Kora that will be your guide through this trip." "And if I don't remember?" "Then, you'll continue a lost life." "Oh, just great." Tai said glumly.

"Now, where to begin..." "How bout from when I first met Kora?" The girl smiled. "Okay. Follow me." Tai rose up in the air and flew after her. "I didn't know I could fly!" "Well, you can now." He looked at the picture in front of him. "Soccer field?" "Yep. You love soccer and were playing as was she since you were both 4 and a half. Let's go inside this memory." "Okay." 

__

Tai was sitting in the bleachers watching a soccer match between two five year old teams. "Uh, can you fill me in?" "Well, the children in the blue are from Odaiba and the children in the red are from Shinjutsu. It's the championship between the two teams. And there's about 5 minutes till the end." Tai watched the red team gathered around their captain. "Is that..." "That would be Kora. And the captain of the other team is-" "Me. I know. I think I even remember this game." The team played intensely until there were 10 seconds left. He saw Kora look into the bleachers. "Don't even worry. She can't see you." "I know. I'm not stupid. Hey, they just won the game. She scored a goal!" Tai joined the crowd in cheering. "Why are you cheering for them?" "She did a good play...hey, wait." Kora had just been over with her mother and little sister when he heard, "Kora, your father was killed in an accident." Kora ran off in another direction. And Tai saw himself follow her. "Let's go." His guide flew after them and Tai followed. He saw himself comforting Kora and that began their friendship.

"Remembering anything?" "Um, I'll tell you in a bit." "Next memory." They were pulled into what looked like a swirling vortex. Tai watched everything from the memory he had just been in up till Kora was about 11. He saw Kora's life, and they weren't more of the glamorous times of her life. Her mom's 2nd husband beating up Kora and her mom. He saw himself seeing Kora all bruised up. "Is this where we're going?" "No, not until Kora's 11. You'll see some memories that Kora knows well and everything will start to swirl together and go really fast as if you're watching a tape in fast forward mode. So, if you get a headache, there's a reason." Tai saw Kora's mom and her mom's 3rd husband die in an accident. Then, Tai shut his eyes as everything began to swirl.

***

"Tai, open your eyes." Tai looked around. He was in his apartment. This was when he first came through the rift with Koromon. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kari called. ""Oh, hi, Kora." "Hey, Kari." "Oh, it's you, Kora." Tai exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "You've got 1 too." "Uh, what?" Tai asked. "A digivice. And a digimon too." "So...?" "I thought my sister and I were the only ones." "No, there's 7 other kids." "Oh, I see." Tai watched everything going on closely. He saw Kora lay a different digivice on the table in front of the TV while the younger Tai got Koromon after they saw Tyrannomon. "Hey, let's go!" Tai ran out of the apartment and Kora made a quick phone call to her sister and followed Tai.

***

"We're in Digiworld. Hey, Kari is with us. And it's night." Tai saw himself walking up to Kora. They sat for a minute before Tai leaned in and kissed Kora. They stayed like that for a few moments and slowly broke apart. "Kora, you're so beautiful." Tai heard himself say. "Hey, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, Tai. Any remembrances?" Tai looked over at the girl. "Yeah. I loved Kora long before this, didn't I?" The spirit smiled. "Yes. Do you know how long Kora was waiting, yearning for that kiss?" "As long as me, I'd bet." "How long have you been waiting?" "Since I saw her that day at the soccer game." "She's been waiting that long." Tai sighed and saw the pair in the moonlight blush. "I didn't think it was possible to love someone like I did. I need to see more. I need to know when I confessed my love to her." "Well, right this way." 

Tai was pulled into another memory. He was still in Digiworld. It was their last day though. He saw Dragonmon and Gennai. Kora ran back to Tai and embraced him. "I love you, Tai." "I love you too." Kora and Tai kissed passionately. Kora placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned his weight on it. "Promise me something, Tai." "Okay." "Promise me, no matter what, you and I will be together." "But, I can't.." Kora interrupted by shaking her head vigorously. "Please, Tai. Do it for me." "Okay, I promise." He kissed her forehead, sealing the promise. "Okay. Now, I know that I will find you. No Digiworld has the power to stop me." Kora said. She kissed his forehead back as in returning the affection. "Do me a favor, Kor?" "Yes?" "Take care of Kari and tell Matt to take care of you and Sora for me." "Alright." "Well, bye..." "You mean for now." Kora said and giggled. She walked away and called over her shoulder, "Bye, goggles. Take care of the digiworld until we can come back." Tai grinned. "I will." he said and waved. 

Tai stood shocked. "One more, Tai. This one is the most painful one that Kora remembers. And the most recent." Tai nodded as he was pulled into another memory. Kora went down the hallways and into the office. "Hi. I'm here for the new student." Kora told the secretary. "He's in the principal's office. Oh, there he is." "...I'm glad you have interest in the soccer team. We can use a fine young man like you. Please talk with Coach Falucci. Oh, here's one of our students who will be your guide. If you have any questions, she's the one to go to." The principal said. "Hi, I'm Kora. It's very nice to meet you...?" "Oh, this is Taichi Kamiya." Tai held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Kora. I'm glad I've got someone to show me around." Kora was in shock. This was Tai. She should've known. He had the biggest hair she'd seen but he didn't even seem to recognize her. Kora led Tai down the hallway. "Well, you'll be in my homeroom and we have all the same classes." Kora said, hoping to get some response. "Oh, that's nice." Tai had certainly lost his ability of talking-completely. "Well, I hope you like it here. The bell's gonna ring soon. Your locker number is?" "It's 1318." "Oh, that's neat, We've got lockers next to one another. Um, here it is." "Ok, well, I'll see you later." Kora ran down the hall and went to her classroom. Tai was sitting staring into space. "Hey there. What's up?" "Not too much." Tai said, dazed slightly. Suddenly, Leila came bouncing in, happier than usual. Tai blushed. Leila and he kissed quickly. Kora's eyes slowly watered. She ran out quickly before anyone could see her tears.

Tai stood frozen. "I had no idea that it hurt her so much. If I had..." "You wouldn't have kissed Leila in front of her?" "Yeah, pretty much. I wouldn't have ignored the friendly girl. I feel like a jerk." "Don't worry. Now, you remember her. Is there anything happening like a dance that you can redeem yourself so to speak?" "Uh," Tai thought for a minute. "Yeah, there is. The 'welcome back' dance. I'll ask her to it. Thanks for everything." "It was my pleasure." Tai hugged the spirit and the spirit hugged back hesitantly. The spirit felt solid. "Take care and good luck." The spirit called and blew him a kiss. He smiled and blew one back.

***

"Tai, wake up. It's time for school." Kari called into her brother's room. Tai woke up slowly. He got out of bed and got dressed into his uniform. "Hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold!" "In a minute." Tai called back at Kari. Tai came out of his room with a huge smile on his face. "Hey, what are you so happy about?" Kari asked. "Kari, give your brother a break. He can be cheerful, you know." Their mother said. Tai chuckled, "Yes, that's right, Kari." Kari sighed and shook her head. "You people are impossible. Don't worry, Tai. I'll find out later what you're so happy about." 

Kari glanced at her watch. "Wow, it's 7. Better go and get Kora so we can walk to school and be there **on time.** Unlike some people." Kari looked straight at Tai. "Hey, can I come?" "What?" "Can I walk with you and Kora?" "Sure, if you want. Let's go."

~TBC~  


Please, review. I hoped you like. Until the next part! ~angel13


	11. Asking Kora

Hiya! This dedicated 2 Becci 'D! Well, the fic continues... Oh, almost forgot...

Disclaimer: Am not the owner nor the creator of digimon. I own the characters in MY imagination! Also, at the end, a bit about Kora and her sister, Kara. (Shoulda mentioned this when I first started writing about these characters... oops... =0... my bad... sorry...)

Simple Complications

Tai walked cheerfully next to his younger sister, Kari. "Tai?" "Yes, my dear sister?" "Okay, you're scaring me. And if you don't watch it, people will be staring at us and why the heck are you skipping?" "Um, I'm really happy?" "Over?" "Well, if you must know, I remember Kora completely." "Oh my God! You do?" "Yes, it's all in my "remember" box in the back of my brain." "Haha, funny. Hey, Kora's out waiting for us." Kari exclaimed. "Hey, Kari!" Kora called. She gave Tai a smile. "You...um...forgive me?" Tai asked. "Well, that's if you forgive me." "For what?" "I was unfair to you. I'm sorry." "Well, I forgive you if you forgive me." Kora stated. Tai agreed. They walked to school quickly.

"So, I'll see you guys later?" Kari asked. "Yeah. Kari, ask Davis to the dance. He probably needs a date." Tai said. "Me, take advice from you?" Kari asked. "Uh, why not?" Tai questioned. "Well, you're serious. I'll ask, okay?" "Cool. Have a good day at school!" Tai waved as Kari waved back hesitantly. Kora looked at Tai strangely. "Okay, this is enough. Who are you, why are you here, where are you from, and what did you do with Tai?" Kora asked.

Tai began to laugh. "Funny, I'm the same Tai you've always known." "Okay, now I'm scared. Please, if Tai's in there and can hear me, Come out!" She whispered in his ear. "You know, you're much happier than the last time I talked with you." Tai commented. "Yeah, I felt like a jerk for being mean. That "jerk" nature just isn't me." Tai grinned. "Well, there's Leila. Tell her I said hi. See you in homeroom." Kora waved as she ran off. "Wait..." Tai sighed. _She must still be upset. Oh well. I have to tell Leila we're over. I hope she won't kill me._

"Hi, Tai!" Leila exclaimed. "Look, I've got to tell you something." "Me too." "You do?" Tai asked. "Yeah. I met this really great guy. I'm sorry but he asked me out and I know Kora likes you. It's cause we're best friends and I should've never even gone out with you because I don't want to hurt Kora's friendship with me and your friendship with her. So, it's better this way." "Well, Leila. I was gonna say the same thing about breaking up. So...I'll talk to you later?" "Okay!" Leila called. He saw her walk up to Kora and talk. They hugged and it looked as if everything was normal.

Tai sat in his Creative Writing/English class. Tai scribbled a note to Kora and it got passed to her quietly. He glanced back as she read it. She grinned and gave him a nod. "Mr. Kamiya, do you mind returning back to Earth to read your essay?" "Sorry, mam." Tai went in front of the class to read his essay. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kora smile the smile he remembered. Her smile was like the sun coming out from behind a rain cloud.

Tai stood in front and looked at his paper. "The essay I wrote is based on the best thing in the world to me. It's called "Friendship." And it means a lot to me." He looked at Kora and winked. He read his essay and saw the whole class really listening. 

After class, Kora stood waiting at the door as he had requested in his note. "Tai? You wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yeah. Uh, actually, will you...um...could you..." "Tai? Spit it out please." "Will you go to the dance with me?" Tai squeaked. "Um, yeah. Sure. No one asked me yet. We'll talk more later. Got to go! Catch you in class." Kora disappeared down the hall.

Tai almost whooped for joy. "Oh, and Tai?" "Yeah?" "Meet me at my locker after class. Okay?" Tai gave her a thumbs-up and went to his locker. A voice in his head continued chanting. _I am da man! Kora is going to the dance with me! I'm gonna tell her I love her. Yes, I am!_ He practically floated to class.

~TBC~

Okay. Bios for Kora & Kara:

****

Kora Takenoachi

Age: (1st Season) 11; (2nd Season):14

Grade: (1st Season) 5; (2nd Season) 8

Crest: Learning, Understanding, Helpfulness(Heart)

Digimon Partner(s): Learning= Colliemon, Megamon, MagnaColliemon

Understanding= Rotamon, Catmon, IceTigermon

Helpfulness= Cabumon, Carurumon, WereCarurumon, MetalCarurumon

Details: Kora is cousins with Sora. Her parents died in a car crash when she was young. She has three crests and three partners, two being at the champion level all the time, (Rotamon & Colliemon), meaning she is the 10th digidestined and one of the most powerful. She arrived in Digiworld when Tai returned from when he was in Japan with Koromon. Kora is a leader, friendly, and compassionate. Her biggest fault is she keeps everything inside and puts everyone else's needs before her own. Often, her digimon have to remind her people care for her and love her. She's a soccer star and a cheerleader. She's into competitive gymnastics and loves to sing. She has her own band called the Digital Girls but it's breaks up when they turn 16.

****

Kara Takenoachi

Age: (1st Season) 10; (2nd Season) 13

Grade: (1st Season) 4; (2nd Sason) 7

Crest: Intelligence

Digimon Partner: Gemimon, AngeGirlmon

Details: Kara is Kora's younger sister. Her digimon is always at Champion and very little is known about Gemimon. Kara is close friends with Izzy. She's got a magenta colored Pineapple laptop. She went along with her sister to Digiworld. She's not big on sports. She's good at debating. The thing about Kara is she's known as the "little diplomat." She is known for getting the digidestined out of some tough problems. She is loyal but often gets lost in her own thoughts. But, she can crack any code and will always be there for her friends and is very determined and logical.


	12. Preparing for the Dance

*Dedicated to Becci 'D* Tell me what should be next. Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Preparations

Kora had just finished getting her books and closed her locker. Tai was standing, waiting for her. "Hi there, beautiful." Tai grinned. "Hey, sweetie." Kora quipped. Tai kissed the tip of Kora's nose. "So, you ready to go?" Tai asked. "What are you, my escort?" "Yep. Come along, my pretty." Tai linked hands with Kora and they walked to their next class. 

At the end of the day, Kora walked out with Mimi, Sora, and Leila. "Hey, Kora!" Tai caught up to her. He kissed her on the cheek. "Where are you all off to?" "Shopping for the dance tomorrow night." Mimi squealed. "Oh, well, Kora, I'll call you?" Tai asked, as he was half way down the street. "Okay, bye!" Tai grinned and waved.

Mimi smiled. "You two are so cute. You two just apologized this morning and you're already a couple." "Well, you expect me not to have a boyfriend?" Kora asked. Leila smiled. "Let's go shopping for clothes and we can go for pizza or something." The friends linked arms and headed towards the mall. "Ooh, look, at all these killer deals." Mimi exclaimed. "Well, I already know what I'm supposed to get. How bout we split up or something? We'll move faster and we'll meet at the pizza parlor in two hours." "Okay, Sora, you come with me and Leila, go with Kora." Mim suggested. Sora's face was twisted in a wince at the thought. 

"Um, how bout just Sora and I'll go and you and Leila?" "Okay. Let's go, Leila." Mimi went off with Leila behind her. "Thanks, Kor." "No problem. Let's shop!" "What have you got in mind?" "Something simple. Tai already told me I look good in anything. Who are you going with?" "No one asked me." "Oh, well, Tai asked me but don't worry. There's some perfect, cute guy out there for you too." The pair walked through the mall to the what is known as the simple store. "Let's go." Kora said and Sora followed her in. They went through the racks looking for something. 

"Um, I found something." Sora said. "Me too. Let's go try them on." After a few minutes, Sora emerged in a short black skirt and a pink 3/4-sleeve shirt with lace trim. "Great, Sora. The guys will be all over you tomorrow night." Kora grinned as Sora blushed. "What do you think?" Kora asked as she struck a pose. Kora looked drop dead gorgeous. She had a red, spaghetti strapped mini-dress and a short black sweater tied at the front. "As usual. We both look good. Let's pay and go look for shoes." Sora said. Kora nodded and they paid and left. About an hour later, they met Mimi and Leila at the pizza place. "We're a little late. Mimi decided to try on the whole store." Leila sighed. Kora and Sora giggled. "That's Mimi." Sora said. "You are all so mean." Mimi said, as if she were gonna cry. "Just kidding. Let's go. I'm starved." Mimi went in and they ordered a small plain. 

As they ate, Mim asked, "You people find anything." Kora nodded, "We found our outfits and some great shoes to go with them." "We'll all meet tomorrow before so we can get ready. Kora, what time is Tai coming for you?" "Well, the dance starts at 7 so he's coming at 6:30. How bout you, Mimi?" "Oh, well, Joe is coming at 6:45. Leila?" "I'll have time to go home. My date, Brian, is coming at 6:50." "So, we'll all have time to go home from Kora's house. Hey, is Kara going with anyone?" "Of course, Izzy. They like each other so much." Kora replied. They all departed and went home after the pizza.

"Oh, Tai. I can't wait for tomorrow. Oh, you're so sweet. I love you too. Uh-huh. 'K, love ya lots!" Kora hung up the phone and sat down. "Hey, Kora. You look like you're gonna faint. What's up?" Sora asked "That Tai is such a sweetheart." "Oh, well. Bedtime. It's like 11 now." Sora said. "Okay. 'Night, Sora!" Kora padded to her room and went to sleep.

The next day at 6:15, all were at the Takenouchi/Takenoachi apartment. Kora and Sora were dressed and doing one another's hair. Kora had done Sora's short auburn hair in a french-twist and Kora's hair was done in a french braid. Mimi and Leila had finished their make-up. "Well, we'll be going now. See you all later." Mimi and Leila left and Kora grinned as the doorbell rang. Sora crept out of Kora's room to see Kora and Tai kissing sweetly. He kissed her nose. "Beautiful as usual. How do you pull it off?" "Oh, stop it. You are so flirtatious." "Oh, is that a bad thing?" Tai asked, as he pretended to be hurt. Kora giggled and nuzzled his shoulder. "You're too much. Sora, Tai and I are going now. We'll see you later." Kora slipped on her jacket and Tai waved. "Catch you later, Sor!" Tai and Kora went out and the door closed behind them. 

Sora sighed. She wished someone loved her as much as Tai seemed to love Kora. They exchanged their love for one another so easily. They kissed and snuggled like they were so in love. _It's almost sick sometimes to watch people in love. They are so...sickening. _Sora was often worried no one loved her but she knew Tai did. They'd probably be boyfriend and girlfriend until he saw her cousin. Everyone liked and Kora and Tai had fallen in love with her instantly. Sometimes Kora made her so sick. Being so perfect and beautiful. She had the looks that turned boys' heads and could make them follow her like lovesick puppies. Sora sighed as she fixed her make-up and couldn't help but laugh. She remembered when she'd looked at make-up and skirts or dresses as if they were punishment.

Now, at 16, Kora had turned into a more feminine girl. Sora often wondered why she and Kora got along but Sora resented and possibly hated Kora with a passion. It was strange but that's the way it was. Sometimes, Sora wished Kora would just disappear. Kora was so perfect in every way and made Sora depressed. _Time for the dance and Kora to be in the spotlight again. _Sora thought sadly and left the apartment.

~TBC~

Lil' ideas for the next part are sending warning messages in my brain. I got this great idea from the wonderful, Becci 'D! Thanx so much Becci! As well, I know this was so girly as some would say and mostly fluff among Kora and Tai. Well, my mind was blank of how to get the fic to the point of my idea. I'm dangerous with ideas... *WARNING! WARNING! THIS PERSON HAS UN-IDENTIFIED THOUGHTS IN HER BRAIN RIGHT NOW!! WARNING, WARNING, EVACUATE THE VICINITY IMMEDIATELY!!*


	13. Sora V.S. Kora

Hi. Chapter 13 of my fic how arrived. Sorry I didn't post sooner; I've been busy with school and junk. So, disclaimer: I don't own digimon. All of my characters and this story have come from the depths of my imagination. I don't own Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. If u wanna borrow any ideas plz ask before doing so. *Dedication to Becci 'D. Thanx for the ideas!! *^_^*

Sora vs. Kora~ The War and the Tragedy

The dance was lasting for 3 hours, from 7-10 on Friday night. Tai and Kora had danced the whole night. Both were good dancers. At around 9:50, they were taking a break and Sora asked Tai to dance. Tai gave Kora a quick glance, which she answered with a shrug. Tai led Sora out onto the dance floor. They began to dance to a slow song. Sora had her arms around Tai's neck and his arms were around her waist. They danced slowly as the music came in soft, gentle waves.

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When you feel alone 

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart 

I know that you feel like the walls are closing in on you 

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold 

When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take it anymore

Let me be the one you call 

If you jump I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone 

When you feel all alone 

And a loyal friend is hard to find 

You're caught in a one way street 

With the monsters in your head 

When hopes and dreams are far away and 

You feel you can't face the day 

Let me be the one you call 

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone 

Because there has always been heartache and pain 

And when it's over you'll breathe again 

You'll breathe again 

When you feel all alone 

And the world has turned its back on you 

Give me a moment please 

To tame your wild wild heart 

Let me be the one you call 

If you jump I'll break your fall 

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night 

If you need to fall apart 

I can mend a broken heart 

If you need to crash then crash and burn 

You're not alone 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the song, Sora and Tai shared a soft sweet kiss. "You dance really well." Tai breathed softly. "You do too." Sora whispered back. Tai picked his head up to look to where Kora had been standing. What he saw was what he'd seen when he and Leila had been kissing. A beautiful person with tear-filled eyes that could melt your heart. Tai barely said anything before Sora walked over to where Kora was standing.

***

"Hey, Kora. Tai and I love each other." "Like he'd like you?" Kora asked in disgust. Sora grinned. "What do you think? Afraid of a little competition, Takenoachi?" Kora's eyes burned with a fire within. Kora stood there with tears coming down her cheeks, leaving a river's trail of tears. Before Sora could do nothing but look smug, Kora slapped her across the face. Sora's hand moved to her face as she held in pain. Kora's tears were flowing fluently. "Is your goal to hurt me?" Kora asked, her eyes welling with more tears. Sora's hand was still at her cheek before she stalked off. 

Tai saw the fight between the two before he followed quickly. Kora went after Sora with fierce speed and determination. Sora went across the street and her eyes were filled with tears that she didn't see the headlights coming closer to her. The car was speeding and Kora screamed, "Sora, watch out!" Sora glanced up in fear at the car speeding towards her. Sora was so afraid that she was unable to move. Sora screamed but in a few moments, was pushed out of harm's way just before the car hit. Sora was on her stomach flat on the ground. She turned her head to see how she'd been saved before she heard Tai's frightened cry.

Sora's head whipped around fast and saw the sprawled body across the pavement, blood gushing from the wound on the forehead and the figure lay motionless. Sora's mouth went dry and a lump formed in her throat. Sora shook her head in disbelief; her breathing rate was heavy. "Oh my God!" Sora breathed. There on the ground was the beautiful body of her sweet cousin, Kora Takenoachi. She reached the body at the same time Tai did. Tai felt frantically for a pulse and Sora heard him chant continuously, "Please don't be dead." His eyes clouded with tears as he felt a slow, faint pulse. 

Sirens blared down the street and a crowd of students had surrounded the small group. An ambulance and a police car arrived. The people driving the car had joined the crowd and the cops ushered them into the car. Sora sat, holding her cousin's limp hand. Her tears felt with slow plops on the hard pavement. When, a sad cry pierced her ears. She lifted her head and saw a crumpled girl, sobbing her eyes out with a dark red haired boy beside her. Sora squinted and recognized Kara and Izzy.

The paramedics loaded Kora onto a stretcher and asked Sora if she was family or friend. Sora responded she was her cousin and Tai was Kora's boyfriend. She gestured to Kara and Izzy across the street. The paramedic nodded and spoke with Izzy and Izzy ushered Kara onto the ambulance. Tai and Sora followed and the doors shut behind them.

The ride was quick but dragged by like hours. Sora had slipped her hand into Tai's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Izzy had managed to console Kara who was now sitting with her face completely blank, only a few tears squeezing out. Tai sat with tears streaming down his cheeks. Sora leaned against him and let her own eyes well with tears.

Kora's body was limp on the stretcher and Sora whispered softly, "This is all my fault." Tai glanced at her and smiled. "It's not your fault." "But, I was the one being mean and I got her angry. She slapped me and I walked away but she followed me. Then, when she saw that speeding car, she saved me. I feel so horrible." Sora sobbed as she collapsed into Tai's arms. He held her and rocked her gently, stroking her back.

Izzy sat next to Kara. "You alright? Kara?" Kara's face was angry. She stood up and went in front of Sora. "How dare you! Why'd you do something like that?" Kara said angrily. Izzy grabbed her arms before Kara could give Sora a punch in the face.

Tai said angrily, "Why are you so upset? Kora will be fine." Kara glared at Tai with disgust. "I wonder what my sister sees in you sometimes!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "You jerk! You never care about anyone except Sora!" "That's not true!" Tai exclaimed as he continued to stroke Sora's back. Kara continued to look at him with disgust before she sat down and held Kora's cold, limp hand. 

Sora sobbed harder as Tai was deep in thought. _Is Kara right?_ The ambulance came to a stop in front of Odaiba General. They unloaded Kora's stretcher and put her on a gurney and rushed her to the ER. Tai sat with Sora sobbing against him while Kara filled out forms. Only once did Kara ask, with a cold edge to her voice, what had happened. Sora retold the story in between sobs and Kara finished the paper work and the nurse told them to wait and call any family members or friends later on. The examination and surgery could take a while. 

Tai watched the rain come down in torrents. In his mind's eye, he could see Kora being smashed in the stomach by the speeding car. Izzy called the police department and reported the drivers had been DUI. Tai sat as he held Sora's hand and kissed her cheek.

~TBC~

What's this? Have I added a Taiora??? The horror! *covers face with hands* Just kidding! How'd that Taiora part turn out? Not bad for a novice writer like me. Until next time~ Angel13


	14. Kara's Emotional Breakdown

Hello everyone! If u checked out my newer things, I started a CCS series and also, some poetry. If only I kept up with everything else so well...

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. My characters just so happen to be from my head. *Dedicated to Becci 'D*

Kara's Breakdown

"Are you Kara Takeoachi?" The nurse asked. "Yes." Kara replied. The nurse spoke with Kara for a few minutes while Tai stared around at the nearly empty hospital room. "...So that's the story, Miss Takenoachi. I'm very sorry." "I understand..." Kara whispered, gulping back a sob. "Kara, what's wrong?" Tai asked, his dark eyes filled with concern. "Why would you care? Kora isn't your friend, let alone your girlfriend. C'mon, Izzy." Kara stood and Izzy followed her down the hall after giving Tai a look of sympathy.

"Kara, why are you so mad at Tai? He didn't do anything." "That's what you think. Remember when Tai came back a couple weeks ago?" "Yeah." "Remember how depressed Kora was?" "Oh...that...but..." "Don't start with me, Izzy. I don't want my sister to get hurt. She's too nice. And now..." Kara began to sob. "What did the nurse say?"

Kara shook her head. "C'mon, Kara. Tell me." "You'll...see..." Kara choked between sobs. They entered the room and heard the soft hum of monitors in the dark room. The rain continued to fall in sheets. Izzy turned on the lamp so the room was now dimly lit. Izzy almost gasped. Kora looked extremely pale. Her forehead was wrapped in white gauze and a red bloodstain showed through. Izzy hugged Kara tightly as she continued to sob.

The doctor entered. "Ah, you must be Kora's younger sister, yes?" "Yes, that's me." "Well, I'm sorry to inform you. Your sister's condition is not well. She's got a fractured wrist and some broken ribs. Not only that. She's got some brain damage. Nothing too bad. Just that she's in a coma for at least a few days. After she wakes up, she will continue to be hospitalized. I'm sorry. I wish I could guarantee your sister would live. But that is something only God knows."

Kara remained very still after the doctor left. That's when Tai and Sora came in. Kara freed herself of Izzy's grip and ran past Tai, out the door. Izzy glanced out the window and saw a girl running out of the hospital, barely missing a car as it careened to miss harming the girl. Izzy panicked as he grabbed his jacket and ran down to get Kara. Tai and Sora looked puzzled but then Tai erupted in silent sobs while Sora tried to calm him. 

Izzy ran through puddles and the rain drenched him to the bone. Finally he saw a figure drenched as well and shivering violently under the shelter of a tree. "Kara, are you okay?" He walked over to the girl and touched her shoulder. She stepped back quickly and shook her head. "Please, come inside and change before you catch pneumonia." "No. I want to stay outside." Izzy looked deeply upset but his expression changed as he took Kara's arm and practically dragged her back with him to her own apartment. Kara fumbled for the key and opened the door. The room was dark and Kara mumbled her aunt was out for the weekend. 

Izzy stood awkwardly in the kitchen until Kara had changed and cleaned herself up. She made dinner for both herself and Izzy. Izzy left for some clothes until their food was done. He returned in 30 minutes after showering, drying his hair, and changing. "Well, I think we can go back now." Izzy said after dinner. "Okay." Kara said meekly. 

Kara got a umbrella and they set off. "Thanks." Kara murmured softly.

Izzy looked over at her in surprise. "What for?" "For being there for me. I guess both Kora and I can sometimes go over the deep end if something happens to people we love. After all, her and I are the only direct family we have left." Izzy nodded. Kara kissed Izzy on the cheek and smiled. 

They entered the hospital and found all the digi-destined. "Tai..." "Wait. Kara, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry." Tai sobbed as he hugged Kara. Both of them sobbed as Izzy timidly walked over to Kora. The heart monitor kept up its steady hum. "Kora, get through this. For Tai and Kara's sake."

Suddenly, Kora's eyelids fluttered open. "Izzy?" She asked softly. "Kora, you're awake?" "Yes. I don't feel good but I'm awake." "Hey, you guys. Look, Kora's awake." The digi-destined's faces lit up. They rushed over to see Kora. Tai went for a doctor. By the time Tai returned, Kora was asleep again. "She's still in a coma. Don't get your hopes up too high." The doctor left.

***

In Digi-World...

A blue cat-like digimon, who looked like Gatomon was walking through the woods. A medium-sized dragon came up. "Hello, Dragomon. What brings you here?" Rotamon asked cheerfully. Dragomon had a glint of evil in his eyes. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" "Fire Force!" Rotamon screamed as she was driven over the edge of a crevasse and plunged down in the darkness. "KORA!" 

***

Back at the hospital...

Kora's digivice was getting a S.O.S. signal. Tai grabbed her digivice. _This is bad. One of Kora's digimon is in danger and she is in no condition to go. I guess I'll have to go._ "Everyone, there's a problem. I have to go. I promise I'll be back in a few." Tai grabbed his jacket and ran home. He looked around to make sure no one was home and used Kora's digivice to open the gate. "Digi-Port open!" Tai was transported to Digiworld. He landed at the edge of the crevasse. "Now, where should I look for the digimon?" He peered down the crevasse and checked the digivice. "There's definitely a digimon down there." 

"Tai!" "Agumon! Cabumon! Colliemon! I'm so happy to see you. I guess Rotamon's down there." "Yes Is Kora alright?" Colliemon asked. Tai couldn't look at the wise eyes and said nothing at all.

~TBC~  


Now what to do? I hope you like. Plz review. ~angel13


	15. Low on Time

Hiya every1. I prob. won't post nething for the next week. Enjoy this and review when ur done! *Becci 'D-This is for you.* *And for all you other great writers (way better than me) plz enjoy this as well* Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Plz don't sue cause i got nuthin.

Low on Time

Tai paced the area of the crevasse. "How deep is it?" "Don't know, Tai." Agumon replied. "Can anyone check?" "Greetings, did I miss anything?" "Tentomon! Am I glad to see you! Go down and check the depth of the crevasse." "Why in the world would you want me to do that?" "Just do it, okay!" Tai growled. "Okay, okay. Don't lose your composure. I'm going now." Tentomon disappeared into the darkness and they heard him call up. "Well, I found a pretty beat up digimon. Is it alive?" They heard Tentomon shout, "I'll bring it up." Tentomon reappeared with Rotamon. 

Tai scooped up the cat. "Is she alive?" "Yes, barely. I found her and it looks like she was attacked." "Tai?" Colliemon broke the silence. "Yeah?" "What's really wrong with Kora? She would've come. What happened?" "I can't tell you. I'm going now. I'll take Rotamon with me." Tai ran for the portal and was transported back to his home. He quickly jotted a note and ran for the hospital. 

He skidded inside. "Hey, no pets allowed...Wait, come back here!" Tai ran down the hall and entered the room. Sora, Kari, Davis, T.K., Kara, and Izzy were gathered solemnly. Tai laid Rotamon on the bed and grimaced. This was the first time he actually looked at Rotamon. "What happened?" Sora asked. "I dunno. I found her like this. How's Kora?" "The same. She's so fragile and well...I just can't stand to see her like this. Remember what Gennai told us about Kora's three digimon and Kora's main weakness?" Tai remembered clearly. If one of Kora's digimon was ever in the least bit of agony or pain, Kora had a certain power. A very draining power that only she possessed. She could give her last breath for her digimon to live. "She's in no condition to give her energy away. Can you imagine what could happen if she gave her energy to heal Rotamon?" Sora questioned. Tai shuddered at the thought.

He strode towards Kora and smoothed the hair out of her eyes. He observed how she looked. Her body looked so fragile and broken. Her chest rose unsteadily and heaved down at each breath. Tai shook his head. Sora came up behind him and suggested they sent Kari home with Davis and T.K. Tai agreed to it and Kari left quite reluctantly with Davis and T.K. Tai suggested until their parents returned that Davis stay with Kari. Davis agreed and they departed soon after. "Tai, I think we should see what we can do to treat Rotamon." "I know. Izzy, look up any remedies for burns." Izzy nodded and logged onto the digital network. He was able to analyze the burns and found that Fire Force had a chemical that was considered toxic and poisonous. If the burns weren't treated within 24 hours, Rotamon would surely die within the next 24 hours. Tai ran his fingers through his hair. "We're so short on time. We have less than 24 hours to save Rotamon or Kora will die in the process." "That's not all." Izzy murmured. "What?!" Tai asked sharply. "It says that this can only be healed with another **_life force. _**That means we either need data from other digimon or another life force." Kara sobbed again and Izzy hugged her and whispered soft words of comfort.

Tai couldn't take this anymore. It was too hard. "Can I give up?" Tai asked. "What?" Sora questioned, looking at him. "I never heard you want to give up! Tai, you're not a quitter and won't ever be. I won't let you give up." "What is there to do, Sora? It's not like we can give Kora our blood to restore her strength." Tai began to cry again. "I never cried so much in my life." "Me neither. It's okay to cry." Tai shrugged. He sat down in a chair and Sora sat next to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As he dreamt, he saw Kora. She was sitting in a heavenly garden with soft, white, angel wings out of her back, right below her shoulder blades. "Kora, what can I do?" The girl walked towards him as if she was floating. "Taichi, look at me." He lifted his head after hearing his full name. "Yeah?" "I'm telling you that I'm planning on leaving you." "No, you can't." "I must. I'm very sorry to have to leave you like this. But it's my duty." "No. You aren't responsible for everyone. You've got to fight it. You've got to stay with us. With me." "Something's been eating away at me for a long time now, Tai. It's evil and now, it's winning." 

Kora's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Tai. I don't want to leave you." Tai's eyes were filling with tears. "You can't fight anymore?" Tai asked meekly. Kora shook her head. "Now, do me a favor?" "Anything." "Just cry. It's okay." Kora said softly. Tai looked at the girl who had suffered and hurt more than anyone he knew. "You never cry." Tai said. "Cry and let yourself go. I'm right here." Tai knelt in the grass and Kora knelt next to him. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him as tears crept down his cheeks, stinging and burning as they went along. Tai barely whimpered at first but after a little bit, his sobs were screaming moans and howls. Kora just rocked him gently and finally his sobs became quiet and finally he had his head leaning on her shoulder and only a few tears remained. Kora smiled. "Feel better?" "Yes, much better." Tai mumbled. "I wish you could stay. I wish you could stay and you'd never go. I won't lose you. Not without a fight." Tai said softly. "I know."

"Tai?" Tai's eyes opened slowly. "Yeah, Sora?" "You sleep well?" "Yeah. Kora's gonna die." He blurted. "What?" "I spoke to Kora. She said she's gonna die." Sora's hand flew to her mouth, trying to hide her horrified expression. "Something about an evil force. I know she can fight. She just needs to know she can fight it." "Well, Izzy said he's gonna let his laptop download enough data to restore Rotamon. So, one problem is solved." "But in enough time?" "I hope so. Now, what to do about Kora?" "Do you think we can use our crest power?" "In what way?" "I know our crests and digivices are enough to do something. Even if it can't destroy this thing, it can at least get it away from Kora and then we can focus on an attack plan." "Well, whatever you come up with will work. I know it will." "I'm glad you've got faith in me. Kora does too. I just know it. First thing is first, save Rotamon and meanwhile we'll be working on a plan to get rid of this thing. Got me?" "Got it."

An email appeared on Izzy's computer. "It's from Gennai." Tai read it quickly. "There's enough power to save Rotamon. The power will be transmitted. Just put Rotamon in front of the screen and press 'OK' is what Gennai said." "Okay." Sora laid Rotamon in front of the screen and Tai clicked 'OK.' A bright light flooded out of the computer and seemed to fill Rotamon. Her fur looked its normal blue color without burns and marks. "You're normal again." Tai grinned as Rotamon rose slowly. Tai typed a quick thank you and he turned to Rotamon. "How do you feel?" "Refreshed. How's Kora? She visited me in a dream when I was out." "We're working on saving her. Don't worry. Now, we're gonna send you to DigiWorld." Tai explained. "Well, you know where to get help if you need it. Bye!" Rotamon called as she departed and returned to her home.

Tai grinned. "Now if only saving Kora was that easy." Tai murmured. 

~TBC~

Now, next chapter we're gonna fight the enemy. We'll give'em the old 1-2. Until the next chapter~angel13


	16. Last Breath

Hi all of you readers! (Stupid greeting but what else could I come up with?) *Dedication to Becci 'D* So, this is the last chapter. Wonder how it'll turn out? Now for the stuff some of been waiting for. Here it is, Chapter 16, Last Breath.

Last Breath

Tai's grip on Kora's hand was iron cast. He couldn't believe it, the thing from childhood that was his biggest weakness, not letting go. 

** *

"Tai, Izzy is running continuous analysts on Kora with Gennai. This thing is destroying her piece by piece. It must've taken a lot of strength just to contact you." Sora murmured, almost to herself. 

** * 

Tai didn't even hear Sora, he was lost in his own world. _"Again, she did it again. I'm so sorry, Kora. Sorry I couldn't do anything to save you from this. I wonder how much of this is my fault, if I'd cared for you more, you might've had a chance. Instead I just let you go and have been selfish, as always. I'm so sorry." _

** *

"Tai, what's wrong? Tai, can you even hear me?" 

** *

__

"I'm sorry." Two tears splattered on the bed sheets. _"Why do I lose everything I need? Everything I love and hold dear? Is the world against me? First, the best grandma in the world, now the sweetest girl. Cancer ate away at Grandma. This thing is eating away at you just like cancer But it's worse than my grandmother, cancer could've been held back, there's no such cure for this. People don't even know this exists, doctors don't believe this is more than a coma. This is death, staring us in the face. Why'd you escape death but you can't escape this? It's like...I don't even know how to save you, protect you. I'd feel better if I'd known this was coming or that I'd at least helped in some way, but I never did. I sat watching it happen, only caring for Sora and Kari. Kari will probably be the next person I'll lose. The only other thing that comes before Agumon. I'm worthless. I'm no leader, I'm just some wannabe. Just like I've always been. Thinking I was actually helping when all I was doing was watching aimlessly. I might as well not even be here."_

** *

"Kari!" Sora smiled. "Thank goodness. Tai isn't even there. It feels like he died. He won't talk. He won't even look up. All he's done since we sent Rotamon back, was hold Kora's hand and seem trapped in his own little world. As if nothing matters." Sora said softly. "Nothing does matter. Kora's gonna die and Tai feels completely helpless because he knows he can do nothing about it." Kari whispered.

** *

Tai could barely form any more words. He felt stupid, worthless, ashamed. Stupid for not noticing Kora before. Worthless for not being able to save her. Ashamed for he had been always important to Kora but she had never been important to him. That's when he heard talking, voices of his little sister and the girl he loved like family. He let go of Kora's hand and turned towards the voices.

** *

"Oh, Tai!" Kari threw herself at her brother and hugged him. "I never got that kind of a hug, what's the occasion?" "You being normal!" "Humph, and I thought I was abnormal." "Well you lost your abnormality." Tai chuckled. "Let's go for pizza! There's a restaurant near by and Davis is already meeting me there for our date..." Kari continued to chatter on endlessly. "Sounds great. I'm starved." "Great. Let's go!" Kari exclaimed. Tai and Sora followed her out and they shut the door behind them. Kari continued to chatter endlessly with Sora who listened intently to Kari's love life. "Davis is such a great guy. I absolutely love him." "Well, I'm glad you found each other in life." Sora smiled as Kari continued to chatter. Tai's mind set itself adrift. He thought about Kora. _Where could they go for peace? That's what she needed. But where? And they'd have to have people along, just as a precaution that the two seventeen year olds wouldn't get too comfy. Sora would come, Kari, Davis, maybe even Matt. But where would they go?_

They entered the pizza place and saw Davis had gotten a booth in the back and was sitting there, talking with a boy Tai knew from their soccer team. "Hi, you guys! I'll talk to you later, Jeff." "Later, Davis." Jeff returned to his table and the three of them slid into the booth. A waitress came over. "Awww, two couples. What can I get yas?" Tai's mind almost slammed back into its train of though. Had that woman just said _two couples?_ "Uh, we're not actually a..." Tai was cut off for the woman had left and the others stared at him strangely. "What do you guys want?" "Pepperoni!" Tai said. "Extra cheese!" Kari exclaimed. "Uh, broccoli sounds awfully good." Sora said. "I was thinking pine apple. Uh..." Davis trailed. "We could just get a four quarter pizza?" Kari suggested hesitantly. "How bout we get slices to go? We can go take a romantic walk through the park." Davis suggested teasingly. "That sounds good." Kari exclaimed. "Cool. Let's go then." Davis and Kari stood up and Tai and Sora followed. They bought their slices and went for the park. After the pizza, they began their leisure walk through the park, Kari laid her head on Davis's shoulder and they walked hand in hand and Tai and Sora kept a safe distance. "Isn't that sweet?" Sora asked softly. "Yup. Kari finally landed her man. I pity Davis already." Tai chuckled. Sora punched him in the shoulder playfully. "You take the fun out of everything." Sora giggled. 

Tai chuckled along with Sora. "Hey, Sor." "Yes?" "Does your family have a house in the country or anything?" "Actually, we do. My mom didn't have the heart to sell it. It's a living memory of Kora and Kara's mom. It's outside of Yokosuka." "Yokosuka. Is the house located on the ocean or water?" "Yes. It's on the water. Why?" "It'd be a good place for Kora to rest. It could be our trip now that summer is starting and school's out." "That's a great idea but one flaw. How is Kora gonna be released when she's in a coma?" "I'm talking to her when I go to sleep. I'm gonna look until I find Kora and tell her to wake up." Sora almost had to giggle. "You're being so childish. you just can't tell Kora to wake up." Tai blushed, realizing how stupid he was being. "There's always hope."

** *

Back at the hospital. later that evening, Sora was snoozing in a chair. Tai held Kora's hand as he too drifted off to sleep. As he woke in his dream, Kora was already waiting for him. _"Tai?" _Kora's voice reminded Tai of a warm breeze. "Kora, I want to know if you wanna come with us on a trip to Yokosuka." _"Yokosuka?"_ Kora asked. Tai saw tears threatening to surface. "Yes."_ "Well, sure. When I wake up." _"We need to go soon." Kora smiled and managed to nod. _"I'll try and wake up soon, okay?"_ "Okay." 

** *

Tai woke up and saw Kora's eyes opened. "Kora!" His reply was a blank face. "Kora?" Sora woke up. "Tai, what's up?" "Uh, nothing." Tai replied, trying to maintain control. Kora's blank face was freaking him out. It seemed like she hadn't even heard him. "Well, now that you're awake, Kora, you can be released and we can take our trip." Sora exclaimed. Tai smiled as well. "Let's get you outta here." Tai and Sora spoke with the doctors who were extremely amazed at Kora's recovery. "It must've been a miracle." One doctor said, awestruck. Kora was released and they packed for the trip. Their parents actually allowed it due to their reasoning. By the next day, Sora, Tai, Kora, Kari, and Davis had boarded the train and set off. Most had to decline the invite for various reasoning. On the train, they mainly talked amongst themselves and Kora sat blankly as if she didn't realize what was going on. "Kora, how are you holding up?" Davis asked, smiling. Kora nodded and smiled. 

__

Inside Kora's soul...

No, Davis, don't even talk. No one say anything. This isn't me. Tai! Sora! Anyone! Please, help me. This thing has taken over. You need to do something. Hit me, I won't even feel it or hit back. This being hasn't been able to take over my whole body yet. I wish I could tell you in some way. Wait, I know.

Kora reached for her purse and pulled out a pad and a pencil. She struggled to write. Her hands were fighting one another and Tai's eyes grew wide. Her right hand was desperately trying to write something. "Kora, what are you doing?" Her left hand kept putting the pencil down and the right hand was struggling. Next, the left hand was trying to stop the right hand from writing by holding it down but it wasn't working. With great difficulty, 4 jagged looking letters took up the page. Tai could barely read it. He finally got it. Help. Strangely, why was Kora asking for help? Tai saw the word before the left hand had wrestled with the right till it erased the word. Finally, the left managed to put the pad in the purse and Kora remained blank yet again. "Uh, what was that?" 

The others were looking at Tai before they turned back to one another, talking again. Then, Kora's mouth began to move. "Tai, please help me!" Kora managed to plead before her lips stopped and she became mute again.

__

In Kora's soul...

Kora's soul had once been immensely beautiful, covered with lush beauty and beautiful creatures. The lush scenery had been engulfed by living flames. The part that had been attacked by the flames was left gray and empty. Kora's image, representing her physical image was covered by burns and scrapes. The inferno had almost engulfed her soul. If it wasn't stopped, Kora would be annihilated from the inside out. 

Tai looked closely at Kora. Then he saw something, her eyes weren't normal. There was a deep darkness in the pupils. "Kora," Tai touched her shoulder and yelped in pain. He felt as if he'd been burned. Sora stared at him, "Tai, are you okay?" "No, something's incredibly wrong. Sora, that isn't Kora!" "What are you talking about?" "I can't touch her. Her skin, it feels like fire. It burnt me. Look," Tai showed her his palm, there was almost a raw redness to it. "Oh my God! Tai!" "It hurts, Sora. It hurts." Tai choked on his tears. Sora blew on it gently. "Kari, get me my first aid kit. Now!" Kari looked completely bewildered until she saw Tai's hand and Davis immediately aided her in finding the kit. They found it and Sora extracted from it an icepack and some gauze. She laid the icepack on it and finally, Tai's palm became normal enough to wrap gauze without Tai yelping in pain. He held the icepack on it and sat in his seat quietly. "We have now reached Yokosuka." A voice said, as it came over the speaker. Davis carried Tai's bags along with his own and they got off the train. 

They got a taxi to Kora's mother's condo. They entered it and began to settle in. They were now all disturbed by the presence in Kora. Sora made some sandwiches. The four went to the back yard, where the beach began. They ate their dinner quietly, each trapped in their own thoughts. Finally, they returned, and changed into their swimsuits. They swam for an hour until the sunset, which they watched from the large back porch. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Davis asked. Kari kissed him sweetly and they both smiled at each other. Sora sat quietly until she said she was going to go in. Tai followed when the phone rang. Tai answered it and Sora went into the living room to see how Kora was. Tai figured it was his mom or something and was extremely amazed to hear Izzy. "Hey, Izzy. What's up?" "Tai, get as far away from Kora as possible. All of you. Get back here and leave her." "Are you serious? You're nuts. Explain before you scare me." "Okay, has anything strange happened between any of you and Kora?" "She burnt me." "This isn't good. Tai, Gennai, Kara, and I discovered that the being in Kora is an inner shadow. It is feared immensely by digimon and Kora is it's first victim. It will destroy her from the inside out. You must destroy it." "Izzy, but, will we destroy Kora in the process?" The line went silent. "I don't know." Izzy replied.

Tai was glad he wasn't talking face-to-face with Izzy or he would've shook him by the shoulders so hard. "Izzy..." Suddenly, Sora's scream pierced Tai's ears. Kari and Davis burst into the room and Tai dropped the phone as the trio ran into the room. Kora was on top of Sora, pressing her to the floor firmly, Kora's left hand going for Sora's throat. "Help!" Tai barely reacted before Davis tackled Kora to the floor. He held her down as Tai got Sora by him. 

Davis was sent sailing when his face met Kora's left hook. "Tai, it's her left hand. Something's controlling it. It's the strongest." Tai nodded, trying to devise a plan to leave Kora's left arm useless. Kari helped Davis up. Kari's eyes went wide with fear as Kora lunged right for her. Kari barely had time to scream before Kora had her pinned to the floor. Tai couldn't take it any longer. He took the best weapon he could find which happened to be a blunt wooden object and brought it down on Kora's head. She immediately collapsed and hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Tai gave Davis an icepack for his black and blue cheek. Sora and Kari sat quietly, both scared and worried. "Tai, now what?" Tai shook his head, unable to answer his sister's question. Davis removed the icepack and rubbed his cheek. Kari kissed his cheek gently. "Does it feel better?" Davis smiled. "A little. Thanks." Kari snuggled against Davis. "Any ideas of what to do?" "Izzy called and told me we need to destroy the inner shadow. We might be able to kill it without hurting Kora. What do you think would have that power?" "Maybe the combined power of Hope and Light." Davis suggested sadly. "No, the power of our digivices will do it." Tai declared. "Okay. I'll call the digidestined and we'll assemble here or maybe at the station." "Or we could go to Digiworld." "Why there?" Tai asked Kari. "We'll be together and we can banish this thing straight to the Dark Ocean." "Good idea, Kari." Davis said. "Let's call and get there." Sora called quickly and they headed to Digiworld, Tai carried the limp Kora. 

"Hi, everyone." Mimi exclaimed. Tai laid Kora's body down with ease. "Everyone, hold out your digivice." The digidestined surrounded Kora and the 12 digivices glowed with their own light. The light beams shot at Kora and then they saw the inner shadow. It was a form of Kora except it was black. It writhed until it disappeared, becoming digital data. Tai suddenly was transported somewhere. This strange place was engulfed in flames. Then he saw Kora, torn, bloody, beaten, and burnt. Her hope had gone from her eyes then he saw something that hurt him. Her voice, it was almost gone. She then took his hand and he followed her and saw something. Kora managed to croak, "Do you see these colored fires?" She asked, her voice almost failing her. "Yes." Tai replied meekly. "These are the flames of the digivice. These are the lights the digivices shot out to kill, obliterate, annihilate my inner shadow. Look what it's done to me, Tai. And look at the one that burns the brightest." Tai didn't even have to look, it was his. "Watch them and see exactly what they do." The digivice fires seemed to eat the other fires and grow larger. "Touch a fire, Tai. It won't burn but you'll feel what I'm feeling a million times over." Tai touched a flame with a fingertip and felt a backbreaking pain. "What you just felt is what I felt at this very moment except mine was a million times worse." Tai was crouched on the ground, suffering the pain. "The light that saved me destroyed me. This is a more painful death than anything." Tai sobbed, "I'm sorry. I wish there was a way I could help." "Me too." Kora murmured sorrowfully. 

Tai was transported back to the Digiworld. "Tai, are you okay?" "We need to do something to save Kora." "Like what?" Matt asked. Suddenly, they heard rustlings of leaves and the ground seemed to shake. Tai's mouth was left gaping. Thousands of digimon had arrived. "What's happening?" Kari asked, pressing herself to Davis's side. "I think this is every single digimon in the Digital World. Look!" Sora pointed. All of them are crying. "Why?" Izzy asked. "They saw it. They're mourning." The tears slowly became data and they saw a data flow all focusing on Kora. "They're reviving her. They're tears are healing her, bring her back." They watched in awe as the tears restored Kora fully. The digidestined all rushed towards her.

Wow! Now only the epilogue remains! Hope you have enjoyed and will read the epilogue. Thanx for everything, Angel13


	17. Epilogue

This is it, it's my fic's epilogue. 16 long chapters...........finally this story is coming to a close. Disclaimer: Don't own digimon. Dedicated to Becci 'D and all of my friends and all those who read this that inspired me to continue writing. Thanks, this one's for you.

Epilogue

Kora had been walking the beach for hours, trapped in her own thoughts. It was finally over. The long war she'd been fighting had come to a close. All of them. All of the digimon and digidestined had helped her. They had extinguished the fires, the infernos in her dying soul. The digimon's tears had revived her. Now, she was ready to take on anything. She felt closest to a few in particular, her own digimon, Kari, Davis, even Sora, and most of all, Tai. Lately, they had been there for her.

Sora had kept a long resentment towards Kora which ended up in destroying a piece of Kora. In the end, Sora had realized the mistake she'd made and that brought the cousins closer together. Kari had thought of Kora as her sister and best friend. They'd been through it all and they had faced it together. Davis, he had helped her and cheered her up when she needed it most. He had shown her what was really important and the first thing was the people you love.

Now, here at her mother's condo, it was extremely peaceful. Kora remembered the millions of great memories here, birthday celebrations when she was young, finding shells, playing with her cousins. But, there was always sad memories to mirror the better ones. She remembered, this was the last place she'd been before her parents had died. They'd decided to take a leisure drive, too bad it had been the last. That was the worst part about this place, all of Kora's memories came like rain drops in a thunderstorm and faded out with the passing shower. She had a deep love for her parents.

Now as she walked the beach, she observed the scene before her. Davis and Kari were playing in the surf. Kari had managed to tackle Davis and they dove in the surf. Sora sat in a beach chair, enjoying the warm air. Tai was snoozing on a towel and Kora allowed the waves to lick at her toes. It was so much different now. Kora couldn't stop herself when she had viciously attacked Davis, Kari, and Sora. Somehow, she'd gained enough control over her own body to stop the inner shadow demon. How stupid that sounded. She'd mustered enough strength to stop herself from brutally killing her friends. If Tai hadn't knocked her out and if her friends hadn't removed the inner shadow, it would've killed her. The digivices had almost destroyed her as well. Their power was strange, instead of saving her, they brought her more pain and suffering. Tai had appeared in the depth of her soul. Well, that's what he'd told her. He said he'd touched the fires, for a single moment, felt her immense pain. 

That was a mystery to her. How had he felt her pain? How had he traveled to her soul? Kora believed it was because he loved her but everyone had their own opinion except Tai, who had merely shrugged. Kora sat near the water's edge, digging her toes into the warm sand. After everything, Tai, Sora, Kari, Davis, and herself had returned to the condo in hopes of finishing their trip. Kora sat quietly, lost in her own thoughts when she felt someone sit beside her. "Hi." Tai whispered. Kora smiled. "Hi yourself." Tai grinned. "How are you?" Tai asked, finding it hard to breathe around Kora, let alone make conversation. "I'm holding up. Just exhausted. I feel so tired." Kora leaned her head on his shoulder. Tai and Kora had grown apart after the incident at the dance which seemed extremely long ago.

Sora came to sit next to them and Kora rose and walked in the opposite direction. When Tai questioned her actions after, Kora had simply said she wished not to get involved. That night, when everyone was sleeping, Tai realized Kora was still hurt from before when Tai had well, kissed Sora. She was still in love with Tai which kept her from wanting to break up the love between Tai and Sora. She often kept to herself and was drawn into a world of loneliness and despair. After all that had happened, Kora still felt alone. Finally, Tai caught Kora alone. She was walking the shore and Tai had easily found her by following her tracks in the sand. Kora never ate, she walked continuously on the shore as if waiting for something.

"Kora, what are you doing out here? It's 11 at night." Tai exclaimed. "Looking at the stars." Kora pointed up. The locket that Kora had around her neck glinted in the moonlight. "What's that?" "My locket. I always wear it." "May I?" Tai asked. Kora nodded and she slipped the necklace over her head. Tai took it gently and opened the locket. In it, he saw Kora's mother and her mom's first husband and her younger sister, Kara. On the other half, Kora had her mother alone. "Your mother...You have her smile." Kora nodded with a teary smile. "Must've been hard." "It was, having no parents wasn't one of the better things." Tai handed the locket back. "Why don't you come inside? It is getting late." "5 more minutes?" Kora pleaded, giggling in the process. "Well, can I walk with you then?" "Of course." Tai began to walk with her. "I really like it here. Can we extend our trip for a few more days?" Tai asked Kora. "Sure, why not. Not like anything is going on. But we'll have to call and ask for permission." "Kora?" "Yes?" "Do you...have a crush...on anyone?" "Of course. Do you?" "Well, yes." "Then we're even." "Who do you have a crush on?" "It is getting late. Let's go in." "Is it someone I know?" "Here's a hint, you know him very well." Kora smiled and went in the condo and Tai was left to think.

The next morning, Tai decided to go into town and Sora, and Davis quickly accepted the invite. Kari wished to stay behind and Kora volunteered to keep her company. "So, whaddya wanna do today?" Kora asked. "Um, I just wanna stay in my room thanks." Kari shut the door leaving Kora completely alone. Kora walked down the hall and took a book off the shelf and seated herself on the balcony of her bedroom which faced the ocean. After reading for a while, she went back and got her sketching pad. She flipped some pages until she found a picture she didn't recognize. It was beautifully done. It had the moon at it's fullest and two figures in the moonlight. Someone had shaded the figures in and Kora recognized Tai and Sora. Her eyes filled with tears as she threw the whole pad in the garbage and went outside. She began to walk quickly until she quickened her pace to a run and she began to climb the rocks. When she reached the shaded area on top, she flung herself down and sobbed.

Later that afternoon, Tai, Davis, and Sora returned and found Kari sitting on the balcony. "Where's Kora?" "I dunno." Kari answered. "I'm going to go and look for her." Tai disappeared outside and began to look. He climbed the rocks and heard a soft crying. "Kora?" "Go away!" This reminded him of when they were younger. 

~*FLASHBACK*~

__

The 5 year old girl began to sob. "How could you lose my soccer ball? It was my most favorite and my daddy gave it to me. Now, it's gone forever. I can't believe you, Taichi! How could you lose my favorite-est thing in the world. I hate you. I hate you forever!" Kora Takenoachi ran off , leaving Taichi Kamiya alone. "Kora, I'm sorry. Wait!" Tai ran after her and finally gave up looking for her. He went home and told his mother about his dilemma. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll go and buy Kora a new one. Let's go." Tai and his mother went soccer ball shopping. They found one that Tai liked and Kora would like as well because it looked almost identical to the one Kora's daddy had given her. Tai's mother dropped him off at the park and took Tai's younger sister, Kari, to the playground. Tai went in search of his playmate until he found her in "their place." She was sitting under the sturdy oak tree with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. Her face was tear-stained as Tai plopped himself down next to his "girlfriend." "I'm sorry. Here," Tai gave her the soccer ball. Her eyes grew wide with amazement. "If you want, we don't ever have to open it or get grass stains on it..." Kora put a slim finger to his lips and she opened the box, containing the soccer ball. Her eyes remained filled with tears but the tears were of joy. She placed the soccer ball on the ground and pulled Tai to his feet. She hugged him as hard as she could and kissed him on the cheek hesitantly. Tai blushed and she pulled away gently. She dribbled the ball towards the field and Tai remained standing there, embarrassed with his hand over the spot where Kora had kissed him. "Hurry, Tai! We need to get this ball broken in." Tai grinned and he chased after Kora.

~*END FLASHBACK*~

Tai remembered that as if it were yesterday. Now, Kora sat, no tears, but extremely sad. "What's wrong?" "Why should you care?!" She snapped. "Just cause I do. okay? Friends like to know how friends are especially if the one li..." Tai shut-up abruptly and blushed. "If one what?" "Never mind. My point is..." Kora kissed him on the cheek. Tai smiled. "Want another one?" Tai nodded with a dreamy look on his face. "You'll have to catch me then!" Kora began to climb back down and Tai chased after her. He managed to tackle her and they both lay in the sand, Tai pinning Kora down when she quickly gave him a kiss and he looked startled and she was able to flip him and straddled him triumphantly.

They stared into one another's eyes and Kora leaned down gently and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you." Tai murmured. "I love you too, goggle head." They kissed again and they walked back into the condo, hand-in-hand. Maybe, just maybe, there were second chances for everyone. Tai and Kora sure had gotten theirs.

~Wow! I'm done. How did u like this fic? Do me a favor and review. Also, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next fic I start will be a Taiora or an adventure fic. Till next time-Angel13 O:-)


End file.
